Sexy y rebelde!
by KIYOMI NEKO
Summary: Amu Hinamori la chica a que todo joven desearía Ikuto Tsukiyomi todo en él es perfecto. Lo que los hace irresistible es su rebeldía. Cómo será el amor en esta pareja de fuego... Amuto
1. Un nuevo instituto

Capítulo 1: Mi nuevo instituto

**Chicas lo siento no lo resistí tuve que subir este fic nuevo no lo resistí creo que me va a encantar escribir este fic ya que es de amor y odio y amo esta trama la adoro no me atrasaré con los otros yo me porto bien. Pues a empezar **

**Disclaimer: Ni shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen si fuese así la tercera temporada de este anime ya estuviese al aire y el amuto reinaría de principio a fin pero le pertenece a Peach-Pit.**

**PD: Estúpido teclado XD…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMU POV**

Odio, odio, odio, odio-decía pateando el asiento de mi padre provocando que este se enfadara.

-Amu-me dijo en tono desesperado- deja de comportarte así-dijo para seguir conduciendo yo bufé.

-Esto es increíble-dije tecleando en mi móvil- es la tercera vez en este año que cambio de secundaria-y ella tuvo que hablar-eso debido a tu conducta de niña insolente- golpeé su sillón con el pié- Sólo cuándo pregunte respóndeme. De lo contrario cállate.

-¡AMU!- mi padre gritó-sí vuelves a gritarle así a tu madre te juro que irás castigada-me enojé.

-¡Ella no es mi madre!-grité con fuerza-Además que más castigo quieres me mandarás a un internado-argumenté-si ella fuese mi madre no permitiría este acto de arbitrariedad.- él volvió a verme extrañado.

Estacionó el auto en la entrada del instituto. Ella no había hablado desde que empezó la riña pues había logrado lo que quería-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!-dijo molesto-¡A MAMÁ!-bajé del auto y azoté la puerta.

**IKUTO POV**

-Se supone que mi nueva compañerita de habitación llega hoy, Kukai- dije con las manos en mi cabeza él sonrió-¿compañera? Eso no era prohibido- negué con mi cabeza-si pero llegó una niña "especial" Es una de las ¿sobrinas? De la directora creo ya que su padre se casó con la hermana de esta, dicen que la expulsaron de muchas escuelas al igual que nosotros está aquí por conducta. Debe de ser una niña consentida será fácil conquistarla tal vez consiga algo más –dije de forma pícara le dediqué una mirada fría a la chica que me comía con la mirada. Esas chicas que se te ofrecen en bandeja de plata no me interesan más que para pasarla bien un rato. Kukai rió- con que una chica que vas a hacer es la sobrina de la directora si la tocas te meterás en problemas eh- me dijo y yo reí-Lo sé pero yo soy inteligente sabré como arreglármelas- dije y di la vuelta en el pasillo de repente choqué con una chica al parecer estaba enojada

-¡Maldición!-dijo mientras despeinaba su fleco rosa. La miré un poco y estaba muy bien por cierto-Idiota fíjate por dónde vas-dijo retándome con la mirada. Me le acerqué- Con que muy rebelde eh- le dije y ella ni siquiera se sonrojó-ella rió-eres un imbécil-dijo negando con la cabeza me le acerqué todos nos miraban y Kukai miraba divertido yo reí-Aléjate-la miré a los ojos- y si no quiero- le dije agarrando su mentón- Lo siento, pero vas a querer-dijo acercándose a mi quedando demasiado cerca, al principio me desconcertó un poco pero luego sonreí}

-¿No te arrepentirás luego rosadita?-le pregunté todos nos miraban desconcertados hasta Kukai-No soy ninguna rosadita- dijo para luego darme un rodillazo en la entrepierna tan fuerte que creí que no podría moverme- Espero que el arrepentido no seas tú- dijo y salió del pasiilo en ese momento caí de rodillas-IMBÉCIL-resonó en el pasillo de dónde Kukai y yo veíamos.

Todos en el pasillos murmuraban y algunos de los chicos comentaban lo sexy que era la pelirosa- me lo pagarás con creces rosadita ¡TE LO JURO!- dije y Kukai rió, me ayudó a levantarme y lo fulminé con la mirada salí del pasillo hacia mi habitación, Kukai siguió caminando hasta la habitación de junto para alistarse para su siguiente clase.

Tecleé en mi móvil y llamé a Nagihiko él sabría cómo calmarme-_Aló-_Sonó la voz adormilada de una chica en Francia era muy tarde aunque ellos eran de Japón su padre trabaja en Francia sé que es muy tarde, pero si no le contaba lo que pasó iba a estallar en furia- lo siento Nadeshiko sé que es muy tarde, pero puedes pasarme a tu hermano-ella tosió un poco-_Ajá__**- **_me respondió de forma amable y segundos después él estaba en la línea-_¿Sí?-_dijo de manera cansada mi amigo, me sentí un poco mal pero necesitaba curar un poco mi orgullo dañado-si nagi…-al terminar de contar la historia él rió-_Ay amigo perdón por reírme pero esto es muy increíble, a ti que una chica te rechace, si no lo veo no lo creo_-rió-_Ami Désolé_-yo rodé los ojos y bufé-Tsk no me puedo quedar así debo hacer algo, ¿Pero qué?-el calmó su risa-_Puedes vengarte, pero hazlo con cuidado_-enarqué una ceja- _sólo tenlo_-reí- ok Nagi tienes razón vengarse sería excelente y ya sé cómo- el suspiró-_ok ikuto sólo ten cuidado chao Ikuto me tengo que dormir espero que mi consejo te haya ayudado_- reí-ok Nagi gracias eres el mejor dije para luego colgar.-Cuidado Hmp-dije para echarme a dormir hoy no iría a clases porque no.

**AMU POV **

-Estúpido pelo-pintado– reí- al menos dejé las cosas muy en claro- por lo menos no lo tendré que verlo muy seguido. De todos los institutos ¿Por qué tuvo que estar aquí? Son de los Don Juanes que nunca pueden faltar imbécil- Hola vengo por mis papeles y llave de mi habitación-la señora ya mayor a pesar de mi tono frío me sonrió dulcemente-Claro señorita, ¿nombre?...

Salí de la recepción y me dirigí a mi habitación- A ver a ver la 125, 125, 125 esta es la 123, 124 esta es 125- Al entrar se me calló el mundo encima, no podía ser peor, esto no podía ser posible, ¿Por qué cuándo una cosa sale mal el resto de las pinches cosas deciden salir mal eh. Esto es el inicio de mi eterno infierno porque de este estúpido internado no saldría. ¡MALDICIÓN!-hola rosadita-¡Miérda!

.

.

.

**Ohayo minna espero que les haya gustado pronto actualizaré eso sí, no sé cuándo, se acercan los parciales y no tendré tiempo TT-TT algún Review…**


	2. Conociendo mi compañero de cuarto

Capítulo 2: conociendo A MI COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO

Ohayo minna primero lo primero "¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS ESTA NO ACTUALIZA RÁPIDO"

1: Kiyomi tenía pereza u.u

2: Mi primo llegó el Sábado a visitarme o sea estuve viendo Cars en la compu toda la tarde y el domingo me desperté dema temprano

3: Estoy nadando en tareas esta es mi última actualización hasta que salga a vacaciones en 2 semanas y media por los exámenes TT-TT

4:Estaba viendo Special A así que Kei Takishima me atrapó y yo no me iba soltar*-*

PD: Te amo Tadashi-sama

Creo que yap si son excusas, pero son verdaderas TT-TT gomen ne minna-san…

Gracias a:

Guest; Aquí estoy actualizando querida lectora lo que más amo de escribir es que les gute mi fic *O*

Paola: Gracias por tu review los atesoro demasiado en serio espero el próximo…wiii…

: arigatou GRACIAS e.e

Ara-chan- Nee Ara-chan e.e te kelo mucho tu eres mi lectora más fiel tu review es muy especial para mí. Tú eres uno de mis principales motores para escribir así que te dedicaré un capi pronto yo te digo cuál y te mandaré un Docx con el capi unos días antes de subirlo uno o dos días para que seas la primera en leer tu capi :D

Shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a Peach-Pit ;D

.

.

.

**IKUTO POV**

Estaba tratando de reconciliar el sueño, cuando alguien entró en la habitación,_ la compañerita_ pensé y sonreí mentalmente al abrir mis ojos me encontré con la pelirosa. Por un segundo quedé de piedra, pero ella pareció quedarse igual a los segundos reaccioné- Hola rosadita- dije burlonamente ella lo notó y una sonrisa de fastidio o resignación surcó su rostro.

Entró en la habitación y acomodó la ropa en los cajones de la cómodo, en ningún momento volvió a verme. Pero yo sí, aparte de fastidiarla estaba dándome un gusto, la miré un poco; pelo hasta la cintura de un rosa muy extraño, ojos ámbar que no me cansaba de ver, pero para ver su molestia en ellos XD, su cuerpo estaba increíblemente desarrollado aparenta unos 17 o 18 años y su sonrisa era pícara era un poco molesta.

-Oe rosadita, nee rosadita, oi rosadita, pss rosadita rosadita- no volteaba a ver. Me le acerqué por detrás y la abracé y susurré en su oído-nee rosadita si no me escuchas puedo acercarme más-dije y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro-si no te alejas te vas a arrepentir.

Me alejé de ella y sonreí- Si no te gusta que te diga rosadita dime tu nombre al menos- dije acostándome en mi cama. Me estaba ignorando, me molesté un poco-Oe rosada no me ignores, acaso tu mamá no te enseñó modales-en ese momento se viró y me lanzó una fotografía que tenía en la mano. La vi extrañado- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- grité enojado. Sus ojos me veían con odio por alguna razón me sentí mal- ¡IDIOTA!- me gritó y se dirigió al baño y estrelló la puerta fuertemente.

La escuché llorar por mucho rato me sentí mal, nunca me había sentido tan mal, bueno nunca me sentí mal. Me acerqué a la puerta y oí que aún estrellaba cosas contra la pared-Rosadita ¿Te sientes mal?- que pregunta más estúpida, pero por algo debía empezar-**ALEJATE DE MÍ Y NO ME DIGAS MÁS ASÍ ENTIENDA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE NO ME QUIE-RO RE-LA-CIO-NAR CON-TI-GO**…

**FLASHBACK**

**12 años atrás…**

-Mamá, mamá- gritaba una pequeña pelirosa de 6 años- mama Amu-chan ya es grande. Amu lamenta que mamá no haya podido ir a su fiesta, pero el doctor dijo que mamá se enfermó. ¿Es cierto eso mamá?- la joven que se encontraba descansando en su recamara debido a una enfermedad muy grave sonrió al ver a su hija y acarició su corto cabello, la niña se acostó al lado de su madre y cerró sus ojos disfrutando del mimo-Oe Rosadita mamá te quiere mucho y si no pude ir a tu fiesta hoy, es porque el doctor tiene razón muñeca mamá está enferma, pero ella espera poder ir a tu próximo cumpleaños. Porque tú eres lo que más quiero y quiero que sepas que cuando muera te voy a cuidar siempre, siempre y mamá te promete mandar un ángel para que te cuide cuando te sientas sola aquí en la tierra ¿sí?-Amu rió- no te preocupes mamá las princesas como tú no mueren- la niña abrazó a su madre y Midori no pudo evitar llorar quedamente en su hombro- Mama por si acaso Dios se equivoca y te aleja de mí asegúrate que el ángel sea muy sexi-la mayor rió estaba muy conmovida de la inocencia de su hija…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACk**

**AMU POV**

-Rosadita- Lo interrumpí-Amu- él se apoyó en la puerta del baño- Si te dije algo malo, lo siento no sabía qué te iba a molestar- dije y salí del baño él se quedó mirando-¿Tu nombre?-el dudó un poco y suspiró-Ikuto.

-Asegúrate de no acercárteme IKUTO o tendrás que aceptar la consecuencia-el me vio extrañado-¿consecuencia?-rió, lo jalé del cuello de su camisa- no juego- dije para salir de la habitación.

**IKUTO POV**

Esa niña está loca, pero no desistiré, ella caerá ante mí y tendrá que pagar por lo que había hecho. Y haré que ella me vea con deseo, con amor, con felicidad. La haré perderse en mis ojos, podré enloquecerla con mis palabras, la haré embriagarse con mis besos y luego la humillaré como ella lo hizo. Nadie humilla a Ikuto Tsukiyomi y queda de pie. No sé qué tiene pero me hace querer experimentar con ella aunque sea para hacerla enojar algo de esta situación no me gusta, pero no puedo tomar marcha atrás AMU caerá ante mí lo juro por mi orgullo…

**QUEDÓ CORTO TT-TT…**

**Minna lo siento tuve que hacerlo así me quedé sin tiempo, pero me gustó, este fic va a estar mucho más elaborado que "Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan" que está en su recta final gracias por todos sus reviews. **

**El resto de los chicos están por aparecer bye minna-san **


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Amigos Pff

Capítulo 3: ¿Amigos? Pff

**Aquí estoy actualizando XD XD XD Gracias a Miecki ._. Bueno empecemos Gracias por su review y gomen Ziinect TT-TT perdón por la demora lean mi fic nuevo yeeey**

**AMU POV**

Salí de mi habitación para desahogarme, vi a un chico salir de la habitación era el chico que estaba con el peliazul en el pasillo hace unos minutos. Me vio por un segundo y luego rió. Enarqué una ceja y el negó, yo bufé y salí del pasillo.

**IKUTO POV**

Me volví a acostar en mi cama e inmediatamente tocaron la puerta, refunfuñé y me levanté a abrirla encontré a Kukai-Ya la vi-sonreí y me acosté en mi cama Kukai se apoyó en el mueble-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Jugaré Kukai-dije con sorna y encendió la consola de videojuegos rió y me pasó el control.

**AMU POV**

Caminé entre pasillos y me entretuve tomando agua. Sentí que me miraban y al virar me encontré con unas chicas al otro lado del pasillo, cuando iba a alejarme. Sentí un jalón en mi camisa y volteé.

Era una niña baja de cabello castaño y facciones aniñadas-Nee niña serías amiga de Yaya-enarqué una ceja.

-¡Yaya!-le gritó una rubia baja golpeó su cabeza y la jaló del brazo-Joooh Rima-tan-sobó su cabeza y soltó su agarre. Sacó su lengua y se abrazó a mí-Moo Rima-tan déjame hablar con?.

-Amu-dije secamente ella sonrió-Amu-chí-¿Amu-chi? Ella me llamó Amu-c…- Vamos Amu-chi-jaló mi brazo-Yaya no acoses a los demás dijo una rubia alta apareciendo al lado de un rubio y un peliverde-Joo ¿Tú también Utau-chan? Yo sólo quiero hacer amigos-¿A-a-amigos? Yo no soy amiga de nadie-etto niña Yaya verdad. No quiero ser grosera pero me tengo qu…

-Entonces no lo seas Amu-chi-haló mi brazo y me llevó por el pasillo hasta uno de los salones.

-Nikaidou-sensei-se acercó a un profesor que no aparentaba os treinta años-sensei ¿Verdad que esta es la niña que estaba buscando?-me empujó hasta quedar enfrente de él al verme frunció el ceño- Señorita Tsukiyomi puede ir con sus compañeros-una niña que parecía atareada de cabellos cafés y ojos ámbar se levantó y fue con la rubia la cual la abrazó fuerte y la más alta le correspondió.

-Señorita Hinamori, puede explicarme el por qué no asistió hoy a mi clase.

Me encogí de hombros y me senté en uno de los pupitres-No quise-el profesor enfureció y golpeó el pupitre en el qué me encontraba sentada con la regla la cual se rompió. Yo solo moví mis piernas, puse una sobre la otra y sonreí con burla los demás veían sorprendidos-vaya profesor ni cinco minutos hablando con usted y ya enfureció. Debe ser frustrante mi querido tutor. Que su nueva alumna sea la misma chica que acabó con su reputación.

-No es precisamente un gusto volver a verla señorita Hinamori. Pero, no es un problema ahora-yo bajé del pupitre y sonreí-asista mi próxima clase-hice un símbolo de amor y paz con mis dedos y salí del salón antes de alejarme del salón lo suficiente solté una carcajada.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación y sentí que me seguían. Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo me detuve y me escondí en la esquina-¿Por qué me siguen?-Yaya creo chocó con el peliverde.

-Yaya te dije que no la siguiéramos-La rubia bajita jaló de la mejilla a la castaña.

-Joo Rima-tan estas celosa porque Amu-chi es ahora mí mejor amiga-se aferró a mí y presionó su brazo al mío. Me le quedé viendo sorprendida y jalé mi brazo y negué con la cabeza. Ella suspiró rendida y me soltó. La rubia abrazó a su amiga y rodó los ojos.

Me encaminé a mi habitación y me topé de frente al peliazul y a su amigo-Hola chicas-dijo llamando la atención de Yaya y las dos rubias-hola Kairi-ahora llamó al peliverde que le respondió con una sonrisa- hola Tadase-en ese momento el rubio de hace un rato apareció por el pasillo. El rubio bufó y se apoyó en los casilleros. Traté de esquivar al peliazul –y hola Amu-veo que ya conociste al resto de mis amigos.

-Ajá-dije volviéndolo a ver.

-Y que te parecieron-me dijo sonriendo-¿Qué me tenían que parecer?-él sonrió-aah ya veo no te agradaron.

-Al menos me agradan más que tú-dije y él sonrió. Me alejé de ellos y fui a mi cuarto, ya que no estaba el peliazul podía terminar de desempacar.

.

-.

.

**IKUTO POV**

Después de hablar con los chicos sobre el problema de la nueva vocalista de nuestra banda. Me encaminé hacia mi habitación y Amu estaba viendo hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida. De pronto empezó a cantar.

_Kimi no tsukatta meiki _

_fushigi na mahou mietai _

_hajimari no yasashiku _

_nee sasayaite _

Su voz era espectacular, sencillamente increíble.

_mayoi morini hikaru ringo _

_hitokuchi kajireba doki _

_doki tomaranaku naru _

Por alguna razón se oía triste pero, no dejaba de oírse bien.

_suteki kimi no escort _

_hontouni tokimeku _

_secret princess _

garasu no kutsu ni

yau shira daijoubu odoro

naranai sono takishi domo

hitorechau secret princess

Creí que iba llorar sin embargo, detuvo sus lágrimas.

sono heart nigasu

naino ni niwa no himitsu naida

enajii naru made itsumetete

atashi dake wa

kono heart inukareta tokode

honjitsu wa o azuke

asu mou yume no naka mou

ichido o ai shimashou

La canción terminó. Su mirada reflejaba satisfacción aunque se veía algo triste-mamá-respiró profundamente y limpió una lágrima y volvió a su semblante serio.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea, tendría vocalista y empezaría mi venganza-Amu ¿Quieres salir a ver el instituto?

-No-siguió viendo por la ventana. De repente sonó su celular y una vos chillona pareció alegrar a la pelirosa-¿_AMU-CHAN? ¡AMU-CHAN!-_la pelirosa rió un poco y apartó el auricular.

-Yua ¡hola!-su sonrisa me pareció enternecedora.

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Dónde estás ahora? Dime_-su semblante cambió. Con que era su cumpleaños. Caminé un poco y me acosté en mi cama.

-Estoy en un internado Yua-se entristeció-no podré salir de esta, ella no dejará que cumpla mi sueño, no podré ser una artista-se acostó y volvió su cuerpo hacia mi mas no me vio directamente se quedó viendo al vacío-¡En mi cumpleaños! Yua no se acordó-para ella en ese momento yo no existía-si por alguna razón me sacan de este iré a trabajar en la empresa. No quiero.

-_Lo siento amiga, no sabes cuánto te extraño y cuánto desearía tenerte a mi lado_-la conversación se oía claramente_-Oi pero, si tienes 18 puedes hacer lo que quieras ¿no?-_mayor de edad ¿eh?

-No voy a satisfacer a esa bruja-miró su reloj-Yua ya es media noche, mañana tienes curso ve a dormir yo estaré bien sé que tienes sueño.

-¿En serio Amu-chan? No te sentirás sola-claro que no lo hará-no Yua descansa.

-Buenas noches Amu-chan-colgó y me volvió a ver. Inmediatamente volteó y yo me le acerqué-Amu vamos ahora que sé que es tu cumpleaños no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

Ella sólo se levantó y agarró el abrigo que estaba en la cama-vamos

:3

:3

:3

**AMU POV**

Llevábamos alrededor de tres horas caminando, conociendo el gran internado Easter vimos el lago, el laberinto, el gimnasio, vimos todo el lugar, debo admitirlo es un excelente guía. No perdía oportunidad en molestarme y gastarme bromas. Entre más lo veía menos idiota se veía pero no dejaba de serlo -_-u

No entendía que quería lograr pero, no me interesa averiguarlo.

-Y esta es la terraza- dijo cuando abrió la puerta que llevaba al piso más alto de la instalación-Es hermoso-dije para sentarme en el filo de la terraza. Él me imitó y me sonrió-es el mejor lugar del instituto y esta noche es sólo para ti-dijo cerca de mi cuello su aliento olía a menta y chocolate –gracias- lo volví a ver y tragué grueso, lo siguiente que dije no lo pude creer-tengo ganas de que me beses-se sorprendió pero luego sonrió.

**IKUTO POV**

Lo que había dicho Amu me había desconcertado un poco pero, inmediatamente volví a tomar mi papel. Me fui acercando a sus labios hasta rozarlos, tomé su rostro con una de mis manos, me sentía extraño yo realmente quería ese beso. Me acerqué un poco más y ella ladeó la cabeza logrando como resultado que le diera el beso en la mejilla. Se levantó y salió inmediatamente del lugar. Sonreí satisfecho-esto apenas comienza.

..

.

.

.

**XD ok no hubo beso soy mala mala malota bueno Amu pidió ese beso no por que quisiera uno por que siente algo por Ikuto lo pidió ya que se siente vulnerable y muy triste por obvias razones verdad**

_**AVANCE**_

_-Oe Amu no quieres formar parte de nuestra banda._

_-¿Banda?-pregunté con algo de desconfianza._

_-Si banda, donde tocan instrumentos-sonrió con malicia y yo le lancé un zapato._

_-SE QUE ES UNA BANDA, y no, no quiero._

_._

_._

_-Eres imbécil acaso no entiendo por qué tratas así a tu mamá-las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos._

_-Y a ti que más te da tú debes tratar tu mamá así todo el tiempo-empezó a llorar como ayer._

_-¡IDIOTA! NO HA ENTENDIDO TODAVÍA MI MAMÁ ESTÁ MUERTA._

_._

_._

_._

_-Hola ¿eres Amu verdad?-me preguntó el rubio que estaba con las chicas molestas ayer._

_-Sí._

_-Hola yo soy Tadase-sonrió de una manera muy dulce._

_-Hola._

_-¿Sabes? Te oigo llorar desde hace un rato y me interesaría saber el ¿por qué?, para consolarte._

_._

_._

_._

_-Oe Amu siento lo de esta tarde-no volvía a verme-no lo sabía en serio lo siento-empezó a llorar quedamente, me le acerqué y la abracé ella acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro y rodeó mi torso con sus brazos._


	4. Chapter 4:Conociendote

Capítulo: Conociéndote

**Ohayoooooooooooooooooooo minna. Sé que he estado un poco perdida. Pero les juro que ahorita volveré a la normalidad y actualizaré como la gente. Agradecimientos decentes al final. Disfruten, por cierto Shugo chara no me pertenece**

Salí de la terraza maldiciendo a mis adentros-¿Qué rayos me pasó?-seguí caminando sin fijare a donde iba.

Choqué con alguien que solo soltó un leve alarido-Auch-era la chica que estaba en el salón cuando Yaya me llevó con el incompetente digo con el profesor jijiji-L-l-lo siento Sempai y-y-yo no me fijé lo-acaricié su cabeza. Por alguna razón me recordaba a mi madre.

-No te preocupes ¿Me dirías tu nombre?

-A-ami Ami Tsukiyomi-ella sonrió y yo asentí.

-Me caes bien Ami-ella volvió a sonreír y se alejó por el pasillo. Entré a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, me dormí casi de inmediato.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

:}

:}

:}

-Oe Amu no quieres formar parte de nuestra banda.

-¿Banda?-pregunté con algo de desconfianza.

-Si banda, donde tocan instrumentos-sonrió con malicia y yo le lancé un zapato.

-SE QUE ES UNA BANDA, y no, no quiero.

-Demo Amu cantas muy bien-fruncí el ceño.

-DIJE QUE NO!-me acosté en la cama, era sábado, podía ir donde mis padre. Pero, solo con pensar en esa bruja mi estómago se revolvió.

-Lograré convencerte. Lo haré Amu lo haré-rodé los ojos y me dediqué a escuchar música. A los minutos me quité los auriculares y traté de dormir, en eso sonó el celular de Ikuto. Me acomodé en mi cama.

-Te dije que no me molestases. No entiendes o acaso eres idiota. Mira Souko si no es para decirme algo interesante no me llame entendió-Ikuto colgó-Tsk te amo. Asco me das-enarqué una ceja

-¿Una novia obsesiva él sonrió.

-No, mi madre-sonrió pícaramente en eso…todo explotó.

**IKUTO POV**

-Eres imbécil acaso no entiendo por qué tratas así a tu mamá-las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

-Y a ti que más te da tú debes tratar tu mamá así todo el tiempo-empezó a llorar como ayer.

-¡IDIOTA! NO HAS ENTENDIDO TODAVÍA MI MAMÁ ESTÁ MUERTA-salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Comprendí por qué había reaccionado así ayer. Me sentí como una escoria. Salí de la habitación a buscarla cuando la encontré lo que vi me revolvió el estómago.

**AMU POV**

Salí de mi habitación maldiciendo. Él que podía tener a su madre la trataba como basura y la maltrataba. Era un perfecto idiota. Imbécil. Me senté en una de las banquetas de los pasillos a descansar. Sentí que alguien llegaba. No le tomé importancia.

-Hola ¿eres Amu verdad?-me preguntó el rubio que estaba con las chicas molestas ayer.

-Sí.

-Hola yo soy Tadase-sonrió de una manera muy dulce.

-Hola.

-¿Sabes? Te oigo llorar desde hace un rato y me interesaría saber el ¿por qué?, para consolarte.

-NO, gracias-se sentó a mi lado

-Eres un lindo limón-¿? Tsk

-¿Cómo?-él sonrió sentí una mirada en mi espalda.

-Si eres amarga. Pero eres un buen complemento ¿Sabes cantar?-asentí, no me caía tan mal volvió a sonreír-sé parte de nuestra banda sí-yo negué.

-No quiero lidiar con él imbécil-Él se carcajeó.

-¿Con Ikuto?-asentí él se me acercó y tomó mi mentón.

-Yo preocupado por ti y tú te estás divirtiendo con el enano-me solté de Tadase, se le veía furioso me di la vuelta e Ikuto se veía peor. Se veía fúrico-no me debí preocuparme

-Tienes razón Tsukiyomi no te hubieses preocupado yo no la morderé, no por ahora-se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla-bye muñeca quiero evitarme otro problema-se alejó por el pasillo Ikuto me miró y se alejó.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Tras de que dices que soy una insolente que trata mal a su madre. Andas espiándome-Ikuto dio la vuelta y en cuestión de segundos me tenía contra la pared-¿Qué demonios haces? –se separó y miré hacia otro lado.

**IKUTO POV**

-Oe Amu siento lo de esta tarde-no volvía a verme-no lo sabía en serio lo siento-empezó a llorar quedamente, me le acerqué y la abracé ella acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro y rodeó mi torso con sus brazos.

Ella me separó lentamente de ella, me miró sus ojos brillaban, la volví a abrazar y acaricié su cabello-No fue mi intención hacerte daño, lo siento-mi opción de hacerle daño se desvanecía de poco a poco-en serio-vamos al cuarto, ya es tarde nos van a regañar-ella asintió nos dirigimos a la habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta me acordé del mensaje de Kukai

"Olle hermano dejaré la batería y lo demás en una de las camas de la habitación más tarde, em si quieres recuperar tu cama tendrás que pedirle ayuda a varios chicos y llevarlas al garaje antes de las siete, LO SIENTO"

Miré a Amu y ella tenía cara de WTF. Se metió al baño y en no más de veinte minutos salió, entré yo después y la vi sobre mi cama escuchando música.

-Me paré enfrente de ella-¿Qué haces?-ella se quitó sus auriculares.

-Es obvio que eso es tuyo-dijo señalando la batería-si no la quitas no me iré-dijo hundiéndose en mi cama y apagando la lámpara.

Me acosté a su lado-ok.

-¿Qué HACES?-me tapé los oídos

-Tratar de dormir con tus gritos-me volví.

-Vete.

-No.

-vete.

-no.

-vete.

-no.

-¿Solo sabes decir eso?

-No.

-Idiota.

-Si

-¡ARGHHH!

-Ahora a dormir linda-me di la vuelta y traté de dormir.

**AMU POV**

Traté de imitar a Ikuto. Pero no pude. A los veinte minutos se volteó y me abrazó a él. Y suspiré y trate de alejarme, olía endemoniadamente bien, lo agarré de la camisa y pasó lo que temía, él lo evitó y me abrazó más fuerte.

-Imbécil hey pss pss si esto es una broma detente eh no voy a responder, suéltame IMBECIL-todo fue en vano. Me apoyé en él su calor me fue envolviendo, no me había sentido tan segura antes.

Me da miedo sé que me tengo que separar de él un chiico como este no puede tener buenas intenciones aunque su calor diga lo contrario.

**Les gustó minna?**

**Gracias a:**

**noelia tsukiyomi **

**Respuesta de:**

**adoro tu fic porfa continualo **

**Respuesta: n.n aquí está el capi espero tu review me gusta que te guste.**

**Vanesa-Tsukiyomi**

**Respuesta de:**

**Type your review for this chapter here... **

**Respuesta: ._. ok no sé qué responder a eso XD gracias por tu review.**

**Azuki Tsukiyomi**

**Respuesta de:**

**A sido bakan tus historias, espero que actualizas pronto, por que me muero de ganas de leer tu historia. chao **

**Respuesta: Gracias por leer y me alegra dema que te hayan gustado que a un lector le guste una historia es como pasar un examen y recibir un review es como un premio. Así que sígueme premiando onegai y si continuaré todas mis historias. **

**melina pietra**

**Respuesta de:**

**Me gusto mucho tu fic terminalo onegai ademas todo lo relacionado con el romance en el anime me gusta mucho anque de vez en cuando no puede faltar la perversión y menos tratandose de Ikuto.**

**Ademas una historia sin un final deja de ser una historia o por lo menos eso creo ese final con ansias y si hay lemmon mejor,ya que soy algo . **

**Respuesta: Pienso igual que tú además que odio que no terminen las historiases lo que más odio, te digo que yo dejo todo incompleto pero nunca dejaré un fic sin terminar lo preometo. Promesa de garrita de neko y si hay que ponerle el modo pervertido a Ikuto nya…**

**Meicki**

**Respuesta de:**

**TT3TT kimi-san que cruel era solo. ...mua mua...moooooooooooo... bueno conti..yapi... **

**Respuesta: No, no quise meicki-chan soy malota nwn/ espero que te guste este capi te haré sufrir mucho antes del Amuto juas juas juas… ok no **

**Meiliing:**

**Respuesta de :**

**Yo pense que si la besaba 3!**

**Me encanto como no tienes idea! n.n**

**Por cierto ya quiero el proximo capitulo se ve muy interesante *O*!**

**Sayonara!**

**Respuesta: Me alegra que te haya gustado AMO a mis nuevas lectoras espero que te guste este capi y que sigas leyendo.**

**Amo todos sus reviews cada uno que dejen me animará más disfruten leer como yo disfruto escribir, KIYOMI FUERA…**


	5. Chapter 5: Cita al estilo neko

**Capítulo 2: Cita de neko :3**

**Hao n.n como les va yo ando un poco más tranquila liberada y desagobiada ok eso último no existe…XD**

**Shugo chara no me pertenece… **

Habían pasado dos meses desde que llegué aquí. Entre tanta insistencia de Ikuto y un poco de ayuda de Tadase acepté quedarme con ellos. Las clases con "Nikaidou Sensei" eran muy divertidas.

Me levanté perezosa como siempre. Era Domingo por lo que no había clases. Tengo planeado ir a descansar un poco.

Ikuto seguía dormido. Ese idiota no hace más que dormir los sábados. Me levanté y abrí la ventana dejé que el viento golpeara mi rostro aspirando fuertemente. De repente sentí un almohadazo en mi espalda.

-¡Cierra eso!-Ikuto tapó su cara con el edredón y me dio la espalda. Agarré la almohada y me acerqué, con fuerza lo golpeé. Se removía, lo seguí golpeando.

-N-n-no ¡Par…¡Para!-seguía castigándolo juajua. Se tapaba divertido y reía-¡A-a-amu!-no supe cuando me subí a la cama y empecé a hacerle cosquillas empezó a reír-N-no jajajajaja ¡Me rindo!-gritó.

-¡Claro que no!-hacía cosquillas más fuertes, Ikuto reía como un niño. Esta es la situación más agradable-la única-que he tenido con él

-Bueno ¿Si quieres jugar?-agarró mis muñecas y me tumbó en la cama con él sobre mí. Y ahora fue él el que me hizo cosquillas.

-¡No! ¡IKUTO!-traté de escaparme de su agarre, él sonreía y por lo visto no quería soltarme. Dejó de hacerme cosquillas y nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, posó su mirada firmemente sobre la mía. Se fue acercando a mí con los ojos sobre los míos aun, fue entrecerrándolos mientras se acercaba. Sus manos a los lados de mi cadera apretaban la sobrecama, su cabello hacía cosquillas sobre mi rostro, fue entreabriendo sus labios de un fino color rosado, tersos y finos.

Besó mi mentón-N-no lo hagas-sonrió y se acercó dispuesto a besarme, ladeé la cabeza y besó mi mejilla. Por alguna razón mi pulso estaba acelerado y mi corazón quería saltar de la emoció levantó y me tendió una mano para que yo lo hiciera. La tomé y me levanté.

-Si sabes arruinar los momentos-dijo haciéndose el molesto.

-¿Qué momento?-dije nerviosa revolviendo mi gaveta en busca de un broche para el cabello.

-Deja de mover esa gaveta así antes de que la rompas-dijo en modo burlón.

-Tsk-entré al baño y me di cuenta de mí situación. Estaba más roja que un tomate. Me desvestí y me bañé. Salí del baño y me peiné, Ikuto entró al baño, duré tanto peinándome que cuando salió estaba todavía en eso. Salió totalmente empapado, titiritando, las gotas corrían por su torso y vientre perdiéndose en el inicio de la toalla-Te he dicho que no salgas así del baño-dije apretando mis dientes desviando la mirada.

-No te enojes, estoy en bóxer-me sonrojé.

-También dije que no quería detalles-él se acercó por detrás tomando el cepillo, terminó mi labor-No me gusta, lo sabes-terminó de peinarme escuchando mis quejas.

-Supongo que saldrás-dijo poniendo el broche en mi cabello donde normalmente lo ponía yo.

-Sí. Pero, no tengo idea de adónde –dije mirando el trabajo de Ikuto con una sonrisa.

-Ten una cita conmigo-dijo en un tono simple.

-No me jodas-dije sonriendo a lo que él también hizo.

-Es en serio no quiero salir solito, me pueden violar- yo rodé los ojos y rió.

-Está bien ¿A dónde iremos?-dudó por un momento.

-No sep-abrió la puerta-Pero, vamos-tomé mi chaqueta y salí con él. Cogimos un taxi que tuve que pagar yo. Caminamos hasta el parque donde comimos un helado, mientras él se burlaba de mí y jugábamos a preguntarnos cosas.

-¿Por qué eres tan idiota?

-Porque sí ¿Por qué eres tan sexy y rebelde?

-Porque al ser rebelde me hago súper sexy ¿Por qué fastidias tanto?

-Porque es muy divertido ¿por qué tú cabello es rosa?

-Mi abuela lo tenía así ¿Por qué no soportas a tú madre?

Se detuvo y me miró.

**IKUTO POV**

¿En serio se acordaba de eso?-Mi madre no fue del todo una santa, antes le era infiel a mi padre. Entonces desde ahí nuestro padre nos enseñó a odiarla ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Quisiera tener una madre como tú la tienes y quería tener una razón obvia para que la odiases así. Pero, no la encuentro aun ¿Me perdonas?

-¿Por?-me detuve.

-Por entrometerme así-asentí.

-No, me alegra que te preocupes así por mí… de alguna forma.

-¿Quieres ir al cine? Hace años que no voy, mi padre prefería que me quedase en casa. Pero, creo que era porque esa mujer quería hacerme la vida imposible-sonreí y asentí.

-Vamos-la tomé del brazo y la arrastré conmigo. Llegamos al cine y la miré. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Idiota-sobó su tobillo. La senté en la banca y sobé su tobillo.

-Lo siento. Acepta mi disculpa y eliges la película y yo pago-me sonrió.

-Incluidas las palomitas y refrescos.

-Incluidas-le ofrecí mi mano y la tomó. Escogió una película de terror. Al menos sabía escoger, lo malo es que era en 3D. Aunque creo que le puedo sacar provecho.

Era interesante ver a la primer mujer que no le diese asco ver como un hombre le sacaba los intestinos a otros, bueno no salió como esperaba. Al menos la película estaba buena.

-¿Te gustó?-estábamos en un restaurante de comida rápida. Amu se veía feliz, divertida.

-Si estaba interesante-dijo llevándose un bocado a la boca. Terminamos de comer. Era hora de volver a casa.

-Ne Ikuto. Podemos ir al mirador. Escuché que por aquí había uno y quisiera conocerlo.

-¿No has ido a un mirador nunca?-negó un poco sonrojada-bueno me alegra poder llevarte a tu primera vez-ella sonrió y fuimos al mirador más cercano. Duramos unos veinte minutos en los que Amu no se despegaba del mirador.

- Mira Ikuto-me asomé por el mirador-esa blanca de allá es mi casa-era una casa que a pesar de la distancia se podía observar debido al inmenso tamaño que tenía. Ocupaba el tamaño de toda una cuadra y estaba cerrada por grandes muros con verjas-era una casa antes de que ella la convirtiera en una cárcel para que no saliera aunque nunca lo consiguió-dijo sentándose en los barrotes del mirador.

-Tu casa es muy linda, mira-moví el mirador y le enseñé mi casa que no quedaba a más de cuatro cuadras-esta es la mía-miró a través del mirador-era casi igual que la de ella nada más que la mía no estaba enverjada.

-La tuya está más linda parece una casa-nos quedamos en el mirador unos minutos y luego caminamos hacia el internado. Se veía tan tranquila tan en paz. Me gustaría tener más momentos así con ella…

**En dos capis habrá sorpresa *3* Esperenlo minna-san…**

**Kiyomi fuera…**


	6. Chapter 6: Una posible cita

**Capítulo 6: Posible cita ;D**

**Bueno minna este capi va a tener muchos desenlaces. Descubrimientos, celos, encuentros, etc…**

**Veamos porqué. Gracias por sus reviews los amo….**

**AMU POV**

Miércoles por la tarde; no hay nada mejor que recibir clases con el Profesor Nikaidou. Ah sí hacer exámenes. Hasta Ikuto ha llegado hoy, que por supuesto después de nuestra cita se ha puesto muy odioso. Cuando hablo con Tadase me "castiga" todo lo que resta de la tarde. No me habla, se pone pervertido y pasa molestando.

Apoyé a cabeza en mi escritorio mientras esperaba a que recogieran las pruebas.

-Amu-chi-Yaya la chica de la cual me hice amiga con tal de que no me siguiera molestando-toma es de Tadase. Desdoblé el papel que me dio.

"_Oye bonita, no quieres salir conmigo este fin de semana"_

"_¿Y me lo pides así__?__"_

Le pasé el papelito a Yaya y a los 2 minutos el papelito venía con la respuesta.

"_Oye bonita, no quieres salir conmigo este fin de semana"_

"_¿Y me lo pides así?"_

"_Tienes razón, soy un idiota, nos vemos después de clases en la azotea y te lo propongo mejor_

_NO FALTES"_

"_Si no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ahí te veo"_

Le pasé el papelito a Yaya y seguí descansando en mi pupitre mientras esperaba a Niakidou Sensei.

**IKUTO POV**

Hace rato veo al idiota de Tadase mensajeando con Amu. Tadase me sonreía socarronamente. Mordí mi labio con fuerza y traté de ignorarlos. Tadase disimuladamente me pasó el papelito. Me sonrió y me indicó que lo abriera. Lo abrí de mala gana.

"Oye bonita, no quieres salir conmigo este fin de semana"

"¿Y me lo pides así?"

"Tienes razón, soy un idiota, nos vemos después de clases en la azotea y te lo propongo mejor

NO FALTES"

"Si no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ahí te veo"

Suspiré con rabia y rompí el papelito. Tadase siseó con sus labios un "Es mía" me iba a levantar a golpearlo. Pero, el profesor llegó. No tenía ganas de que me castigaran.

Tres minutos después terminó la clase junto con el resto de la hora lectiva.

Sin saberlo me dirigí a las escaleras de la azotea.

-Bueno chicas nos vemos luego-Amu venía junto con Yaya, Ami y Rima. Ellas siguieron con su camino, Amu se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

-¿En serio piensas aceptar?-me volvió a ver y cruzó sus brazos en el pecho.

-No es tu problema Señor Bipolar-dijo con un deje de fastidio.

-¿Ah no?-dije acercándome.

-N-no- retrocedió-a-s-así que no te metas-dijo subiendo las escaleras sonrojada. Yo no pensaría que Tadase la tiene del todo asegurada.

En menos de tres minutos Tadase estaba llegando. Se acercó sonriendo.

-Con esta cita ella caerá definitivamente ante mí ¿No lo crees Ikuto?-lo agarré del cuello de la camisa y lo estrellé contra la pared.

-Atrévete a hacerle daño y te mato con mis propias manos-volvió a sonreír y me miró fijamente.

-No me digas que te enamoraste. Ikuto-abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y él se soltó de mi agarre-di en el clavo-dijo triunfante-lástima que no te la prestaré-cerró la puerta de la azotea.

Me di cuenta de algo muy importante. Tadase tenía razón. Me había enamorado y de la chica más linda de todas.

Sonreí alegremente. Pero una punzada de decepción inundó mi pecho. Si ella acepta esa cita-que es lo más seguro-puede que la pierda-¡Maldición!

**AMU POV**

Tadase llegó a la azotea. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-bueno se puede saber para que me citó aquí-él sonrió. Se acercó a mí.

-Vengo a pedirle cordialmente a la señorita que acepte salir conmigo-sonreí.

-Para mí sería un placer-dije extendiendo mi mano él la tomó y la beso.

-Te espero el sábado a las ocho en el parque central-Asentí y se retiró.

Me encaminé al cuarto y al llegar me desplomé en la cama, e Ikuto volvió a aplicar la ley del hielo. Sin darle mucha importancia me metí a bañar, salí y me puse a escuchar música, el ambiente era tan pesado. No lo soporté

-¿Ahora qué demonios te pasa?-dije parándome el lado de su cama.

Se levantó y me estrelló contra la pared y me miró a los ojos-¿Aceptaste?

-Claro, Ikuto. Suéltame.

Él se separó de mí-espero que no te haga daño-añadió y salió de la habitación.

Esperé varias horas para que viniera y nada. Me rendí y me dormí- al menos, no puede salir.

**IKUTO POV**

Salí de mi habitación y me encontré a Kukai afuera.

-Oye no se te ve de buen humor-dijo acercándose a mí.

-Me enamoré de ella-dije él me miró extrañado y empezó a reír-no bromeo-me miro incrédulo y volvió reír.

-Lo siento Ikuto. Pero, eres un idiota-se puso serio-¿Cómo te enamoras de la persona de quien te piensas vengar?-bufé y me senté en una banca. Lo miré con fastidio.

-Pues no sé ¿Qué vas a hacer?-me hundí en la silla, Kukai me miraba preocupado.

-Todavía el idiota de Tadase lleva ventaja-el me miró extrañado-¿Qué?-me dio un zape.

-Vives con ella y te lleva ventaja-lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Al parecer sí-me fundí en la silla. Kukai se sentó y negó.

-Estas en problemas –pasamos varios minutos-Bueno me voy-dijo Kukai-espero que lo soluciones. Pensaré que decirte luego-pasaron varios minutos y decidí ir a dormir.

Entré en la habitación y estaba durmiendo. Se veía tan hermosa-¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?-entré a bañarme y al salir abrí la ventana para tomar un poco de aire. Al cerrarla me dispuse a dormir. No evité ver a Amu más de cerca. Acaricié su cabello y sonreí cuando ella frunció el ceño al hacerle cosquillas.

-Lo siento-me acerqué a sus labios y la besé lentamente de manera suave para que no se diera cuenta. Me correspondió creí que despertó. Pero no, fue un reflejo. A mí parecer. Volví a besarla esta vez un poco más apasionado. Pasé así varios minutos en los que a veces correspondía y a veces no.

Sé que cometí un error. Pero me enamoré perdidamente de ella. Solo la amo...

**Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Ikuto se enamoró empezó el Amuto yo sé que quieren que Amu esté consiente así que esperen el otro capi llevo planeándolo desde hace meses espero que lo disfruten.**


	7. Chapter 7: Fiebre y declaración

Capítulo 7: Fiebre y declaración

**Bueno a darle de una gracias por sus reviews**

**Shugo chara no me pertenece…**

**AMU POV**

Era sábado por la mañana. Las ansias por la cita estaban consideradamente elevadas, porque debo aceptarlo, Tadase me gusta mucho. Bueno no más de lo necesario, Ikuto se niega a hablarme, me ignora, ya ni siquiera me pervierte.

-Ikuto ¿Tienes algo?-pregunté viendo el rubor en sus mejillas. Como era de costumbre no había salido de la cama.

-Hmp-rolé los ojos, mientras quitaba su cobija.

-¡No me sigas ignorando!-dije marcando su frente con mi dedo. Lo malo es que lo sentí demasiado caliente-¡Maldición! ¡Ardes en fiebre!-él solo se volteó y subió sus hombros en señal de "no me importa" Entré al baño y saqué el botiquín de primeros auxilios junto con una compresa mientras dejaba llenar una cubeta de agua fría. Las enfermeras no estaban en casa los fines de semana porque se suponía que los fines de semana eran para descansar en sus casas eso incluía a las enfermeras.

-Abre tu boca. Ikuto-dije mientras luchaba por meter el termómetro en la boca del peliazul- ¡IKUTO!-le grité cuando me empecé a desesperar. Metí el termo en su boca y como lo pensé 39°

-Okey esto era más o menos así-lo desvestí de la cintura para arriba.

-Estás haciéndome cosquillas con tus manitas, rosadita-Se apoyó en mí-¡A bañar a Ikuto yeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!-rodé los ojos mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio-Amu bañará a Ikuto. ¿Sabes Amu? Eres muy linda. Más cuando duermes, te ves tan sexy y tus… ¡AUCH!-dejé caer a Ikuto en la ducha y dejé caer agua helada sobre él-De esto hablaba-dijo mientras quitaba gotas de agua de su cabello. Extendió su mano y me jaló con él.

-Tú también deberías bañarte rosadita-me metió al baño empapándome con él.

-¡Maldito Ikuto!-dije saliendo del chorro y cerrando la llave.

Sequé su torso y obviamente le ordené que se cambiara la ropa y obedientemente lo hizo.

-¿Irás con el idiota ese?-deduje que hablaba de Tadase.

-Ah sí, iré con él-dije tranquilamente mientras Ikuto fruncía el ceño.

-¿Y quién me cuidará?-dijo-estoy enfermo.

-Pues, creo que Utau podrá visitarte. No crees-el negó infantilmente.

-Cuídame tú rosadita-dijo mientras ponía su cara de súplica más convincente.

-No Ikuto. Vendrá Utau-se dio la vuelta ignorándome por completo-prometo venir temprano para cuidarte-no quiso ponerme atención. Suspiré rendida, me dispuse a hacer mis deberes. De vez en cuando iba a revisar a Ikuto para ver si su fiebre descendía. Pero, no daba resultado. Decía incoherencias de vez en cuando. Y no me contestaba cuando le hablaba. Se ponía a hablar solo y refunfuñaba. Al parecer algo además de la fiebre le molestaba.

**IKUTO POV**

Amanecí desgraciadamente enfermo. Trataba de respirar lo que se me dificultaba. Tenía pensado declarármele a Amu antes de que se fuera con el minions a su cita. Cuando me dijo que a pesar de que me sentía mal. Iba a ir con el enano a su cita y prefería dejarme con Utau que quedarse conmigo me dolió.

Traté de no hacerle mente a lo que pasaba de descansar y reponerme. Pero, lo que sentía, era totalmente asqueroso. Era una desesperación una impotencia. Era las ganas de no existir. Ese maldito de Tadase no le convenía hacerle daño y jugar con Amu como con las otras chicas que oigo llorando por él.

Amu se veía tan linda haciendo su tarea. Por lo que sabía se le dificultaba matemáticas, de eso era su tarea ya que era la única tarea que hacía con anticipación. A veces salía un rato de la habitación o llegaba y tocaba mi frente con el torso de su mano fresca. O se quedaba en blanco en su silla.

El reloj marcó las 6 y Amu se levantó de su silla.

-Es hora-dijo estirándose-creo que ya es hora de que me aliste-sacó unas cosas de su cajón yo sólo la observaba detenidamente. A veces me miraba y yo solo quitaba mi mirada. Se metió a bañar. Mientras lo hacía yo me levanté y me vestí. No quería pensar en ella, iba a salir y perderme un rato. Mi temperatura no bajaba, al contrario creo que seguía subiendo. Al menos a Amu no le importaría en lo absoluto que yo saliera es más creo que estaría más que complacida de no tener que llamar a Utau. Colocando mis cascos salí de mi habitación.

**AMU POV**

Salí del baño después de maquillarme. Eran como las 7 de la noche-Ikuto si no te molesta llamaré a tu hermana ahora-él no estaba en la habitación-¿Ikuto?-salí del cuarto a la máquina de bocadillos deduciendo que le dio sed.

-¿Sergio?-llamé al señor de la limpieza.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?

-¿Ha visto a Ikuto por ahí?

-El joven de cabello azul. No, no lo he visto. Si lo hago le aseguro que le diré en cuánto lo vea-agradecí al señor. Llamé a Utau. Tenía miedo de que su fiebre subiese y se desmayara o de que convulsionara

-¿Aló? ¿Utau?

-¿Mande?

-¿Sabes algo de Ikuto?

-Ah sí es cierto. Te dije que acompañaría a Ikuto. Lo siento salí. Me olvidé por completo. Pero, volver…

-No, no te preocupes yo me encargaré. Solo ten el celular a mano-colgué y llamé a Tadase.

-¿Tadase?-contestó-tuve un problema con…

.

.

.

Salí a buscar a Ikuto fuera del internado-busqué en el parque, en el cine, por el mirador, en la heladería, en el restaurante, la librería, en la tienda de música etc…

Parecía loca preguntando por alguien de 19 años extraviado con casi 40° de temperatura. Empecé a desesperarme y sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar. Ikuto estaba enfermo y podía convulsionar o desmayarse en cualquier momento. Maldito Ikuto me preocupa por todo. Miré mi reloj y era casi media noche. Me rendí y fui al instituto. De camino me topé con unos chicos.

-Oye linda que digo linda preciosa-dijo acercándose en su carro- ¿No quieres pasártela bien?-los ignoré y seguí con mi camino. Sentí como uno se bajó del auto y empezó a acosarme-Estás muy bien hecha-dijo y pasó su mano por mi trasero. Los demás se bajaron, iba a darle una cachetada y lo más seguro una patada cuando tomaron mi brazo. A darme vuelta vi un chico más alto e intentaron meterme al auto.

-NO-empecé a gritar-DEJENME-empecé a patalear y a gritar mientras ellos me subían al auto. Sentí una mano que me jaló hacia afuera. Una mano cálida muy cálida. Al chocar contra su pecho identifiqué el perfume. ¡Ikuto!

De repente se soltó de mí-¡Corre!

-P-e-ero

-¡HAZLO!-corrí mientras tres chicos se abalanzaban sobre él y lo golpeaban.

Llegué al Internado y busqué mi celular para buscar ayuda. Lo había perdido. Esperé a que llegara por 10 minutos. Cuando iba a salir a buscarlo. Llegó, con varios moretones y unos rasguños. Al verlo a salvo me sentí liberada. Pero, al mismo tiempo toda la frustración salió.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿SABES TODO LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR POR TU CULPA? ¿TODA LA CONGOJA QUE ME HICISTE PASAR? ¿LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA? MALDITA SEA. CASI ME SECUESTRAN POR TU CULPA-respiré profundamente-me preocupé-se iba acercando a mí-tenía miedo de que te pasara algo-tomó mi mentón una de sus manos y con la otra rodeó mi cadera-¡Imbécil!-besó suavemente mis labios…

.

.

.

.

**:3 Qué? Si hasta aquí llegó. Bueno un poquis más…**

Su mano caliente recorrió mi rostro mientras su lengua se adentraba en mi boca. Nos separábamos y me volvía a besar. En el beso se reflejaba todo su cansancio. Era perezoso y lento, muy suave y dulce. Nunca pensé darle mi primer beso a Ikuto, se sentía tan bien y no me arrepiento dé que haya sido él el que me lo diese. Se separó de mí y se me quedó viendo. Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos y se desplomó en el suelo.

.

.

.

Iba a dejarlo antes pero ya he sido mala antes con ustedes. Pero, ESPERO SU REVIEW sean buenos con neko-chan *3* Matta-ne minna-san


	8. Chapter 8: Beso chocolate

**Soy yo n.n perdón por la demora pero aquí toy… etto ._. Empecemooooooooooooos…...:D**

.

.

.

_Su mano caliente recorrió mi rostro mientras su lengua se adentraba en mi boca. Nos separábamos y me volvía a besar. En el beso se reflejaba todo su cansancio. Era perezoso y lento, muy suave y dulce. Nunca pensé darle mi primer beso a Ikuto, se sentía tan bien y no me arrepiento dé que haya sido él el que me lo diese. Se separó de mí y se me quedó viendo. Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos y se desplomó en el suelo._

**AMU POV**

-¡Ikuto!— me agacho junto con él. Parece que se está riendo ¿o no?

-Me ha vuelto a subir la fiebre— dice mientras levanta su mirada y me sonríe sinceramente.

-Vamos Ikuto— digo mientras nos levantamos del suelo y lo llevo a su cama. Tomo la temperatura de Ikuto y como creí no había bajado. Empiezo a curar sus heridas, mientras me ve con ternura-¿Qué tienes?— él sonríe y toma mi mano.

-Sólo no quería que te fueses con él— susurró mientras tomaba mi cabeza y me besaba suavemente— Ahora si cuidarás de mí— dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

**IKUTO POV**

Desperté temprano con algo de dolor, no recordaba por qué al tratar de levantarme tuve que sostener mi cabeza por el dolor, a mi lado había varias compresas y camisas mojadas obviamente mías, y apoyada en el borde de la cama estaba Amu durmiendo. Sonreí— con que enfermé— me dije a mi mismo. Miré mí reloj era domingo. No recuerdo haberme levantado ayer.

Espero que la cita de Amu y el gay haya fracasado, no porque la quiera ver triste si no porque la quiero ver conmigo. Me descobijé y me levanté. Tomé a Amu entre mis brazos y la acosté en su cama, acaricié su rostro con delicadeza cuidando cada detalle, sus largas pestañas negras, pequeños mechones rosas totalmente lacios conformaban su fleco, un leve rosa carmesí inundaba sus mejillas por el cansancio, y sus labios rosados y tersos suaves y húmedos, me le quedé viendo como suspiraba, lentamente me acerqué a sus labios y posé suavemente los míos.

Era tan cálida, me le quedé viendo por unos segundos – Te amo – la observé atentamente y en escasos minutos se despertó… Se sorprendió un poco al verme.

-¡Ikuto! ¿Cómo estás-tocó mi frente— te sientes mejor?— se levantó y me miró con un deje de preocupación.

-¿Qué paso ayer? —dije sonriendo.

Ella se tensó-¿N-n-no te acuerdas?—negué.

-No según yo hoy era sábado…

-Pues nada… en serio no te acuerdas– negué— pues tenías fiebre y me quedé cuidándote mientras te recuperabas

-¿Y tú cita? ¿La cancelaste?— pregunté con interés.

-Sí, Tadase me dijo que podríamos pasarla para el otro sábado— mi humor cambió.

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en salir con él?— pregunté sentándome en mi cama con el ceño fruncido.

-no te importa— desvió su mirada, yo rolé los ojos.

.

.

.

**ANN POV**

Los días sin esa revoltosa han sido increíbles— hablaba con mi hermano por teléfono mientras terminaba de bañarme-estoy lista, sin ella será más fácil deshacerme del viejo-reí mientras pasaba la esponja por mis piernas— es hora de dar el último golpe querido— mi hermano ríe— todo este esfuerzo ha valido la pena, ya me las arreglaré para deshacerme de la mocosa…

**FIN DE ZORR… DIGO ANN POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMU POV**

-¡SUÉLTAME IKUTO!— Ikuto me tenía abrazada por la cintura.

-Este es tu castigo perdiste— dijo mientras yo me removía entre sus brazos, el pasó su lengua delicadamente por mi cuello.

-¡I-IKUTO!

**FLASHBACK**

Amu después de su pequeña charla con Ikuto durmió mientras él se bañaba, al salir ella lo imitó. Al salir se sorprendió.

-¿Q-qué haces?— dijo la peli-rosa preocupada mientras secaba su cabello. El travieso peli-azul tenía una mesa servida mientras terminaba de acomodar unos platillos tapados sobre la mesa.

- ¿Quieres jugar?— dijo ofreciéndole un campo en la mesa.

-¿A qué?— preguntó la chica sentándose en la misma y tratando de abrir uno de los platos, él chico la sobresaltó impidiéndole abrir la tapa.

-No, no, no niña traviesa— la chica frunció el ceño— tienes que adivinar lo que te voy dando a probar tienes tres intentos si fallas gano y tienes que pasar un castigo— ella negó.

-No yo no confío en ti— dijo la peli-rosa tratando de volver a abrir la misma tapa. Él se lo volvió a impedir. Y la vio fijamente mientras su mano rozaba la de ella, ella la quitó rápidamente y desvió la mirada— Ok jugaré— suspiró rendida.

El chico agarró un pañuelo y pasó sus manos por delante de su cabeza al llevarlas atrás la abrazó contra su pecho y besó su cabeza, la chica lo reprendió e iba a empezar a quejarse.

-Ok, ok ya no te molestaré— el chico abrió la primera tapa y sacó mermelada de uva tomó un poco en una cuchara le dio a probar a la chica.

-Mmm mermelada de— pasó su lengua por sus labios— uva.

-Sí. La siguiente— abrió la otra y en este había pudin de vainilla.

-Etto… muffin de leche— el chico rió.

-No, estás lejos de adivinar— le dio un poco más— dime otra vez ¿Qué es?

-Pudin de vainilla— el chico hizo un ruidito de afirmación y vio el siguiente era helado de vainilla. El chico tomó en sus dedos un poco de la mezcla y la pasó en sus labios.

-E-etto helado de vainilla, mi helado de vainilla— dijo algo molesta. Ikuto rió y sacó el último era chocolate.

-Bueno Amu este es muy fácil así que solo te daré una oportunidad, acuérdate que no todo es lo que parece— el chico pasó un poco de chocolate por los labios y se acercó a Amu y posó sus labios de forma que solo se sintiera el roce de la mezcla en los labios de ella. Amu se tensó y por los nervios no pudo contestar.

-Ca-caramelo— el chico sonrió y negó.

-Ahora tu castigo

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-¡DÉJAME!— con fuerza golpeé su pié y me solté de su agarre, de inmediato me encerré en el baño y agarré mis mejillas ruborizadas.

-Vamos Rosadita sal— se notaba la burla en su voz.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!— él se limitó a reír. Maldito imbécil….

.

.

.

**Byeeeeeeeeeeee minna-san agradezco todos sus reviews de corazón espero que sigan leyendo y que me sigan apoyando, lo siento he tenido problemas de internet**


End file.
